


Interrupting Jim

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Interrupting Jim

They found themselves back on his desk. His bed was such a trek. Autumn hated having to break up their passionate moments to climb the ladder, it wasn’t as raw as it was on his desk, or in some cases against the door when the desk was too far. There were a couple of times where the stone floor was their spot of choice

She had her leg hanging off his shoulder, watching the focus on his face as he plunged himself into her. 

"Enjoying yourself there Cullen?" 

Cullen looks up at her startled, “Huh?” 

"You look so focused, you’re very into it. You do realize it’s not really a difficult task to get me off, right?”

"I just love watching myself get lost in you.". 

Autumn laughed at his double entendre, regardless of whether or not it was intentional.

It took less time for him to come in her, possibly due to all the teasing before hand

"Maker, you don’t have to tease me like this. The whole day you’ve been whispering things to me. Making gestures, touching me. You’re a demon woman.”

Cullen collapsed on her trying to regain his breath. Autumn looks over at the door and standing there is Cullen’s least favorite messenger in all of Skyhold. His face frozen in terror, while he held a document in his hand. Autumn fought it, but she couldn’t help letting out a laugh. She cupped her hands over her mouth trying to muffle it. Cullen looks over and unleashes his most terrifying glare.

"Do you do this on purpose?!" No matter what is going on you find your way into my most private moments with the Inquisitor.”

"But Sister Leliana…”

"Sister Leliana can shove…" Autumn smacked his arm, still stifling her laughter.

"I swear Autumn she knows and this is probably her way of making us focus on the war.”

The messenger could barely move as he dropped the parchment. Cullen was irritated that he wasn’t leaving. He grabbed his cloak and quickly wrapped it around his waist and charged at him leaving Autumn on the desk completely exposed.

The messenger ran out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"I’m glad you find this amusing.”

"I told you to get locks on the doors.”

"There are more important things to focus on, like you.” 

His husky voice was music to her ears. As he walked over for a tender kiss, which she gladly accepted.

"Oh you’re so sweet.”

The next day Autumn was wandering the battlements when she bumped into the messenger. The color escaped his face when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Uh, Inquisitor." he looked away hoping to shake the visual of her petite and naked body sprawled on the Commander’s desk.

The soldiers joked about walking in on them, but always were careful to be out of the way when they saw the two together, but not him, always at the wrong place at the wrong time

"Hello. How is your day?”,

"Ugh, well ma’am it’s sunny.”,

"No I asked how your day has been not what kind of day it is.”

"Yes, well it’s good.” he rubbed his palm on his tunic hoping she didn't realize how nervous he was.

"That’s good to know." She places her hand on his shoulder letting it linger long enough to make him even more uncomfortable. He looks at her, she’s smiling sheepishly at him and winks.

"Next time tell Leliana that if she wants to interrupt us that it’s safer for everyone to send one of her winged friends.”

"Yes ma’am.”

"Have a good day sweetheart. Oh, don’t tell Cullen we talked, I think he likes thinking of ways to torture you." 

She pats his shoulder and walks off. He stood there shaking, his palms sweaty from the encounter.

“I need to find a new job.”


End file.
